United Kingdom in Lost
Characters Main Characters from the United Kingdom Other characters from the United Kingdom Charles Widmore, Naomi Dorrit, Liam Pace, Brother Campbell, Megan Pace, Karen Pace, Simon Pace, Donovan, Ruth, Derek, Lucy Heatherton, Francis Heatherton, Tommy, Jimmy Lennon Important UK Companies Widmore Corporation Locations Bromsgrove *Charlotte Lewis was (supposedly) raised in Bromsgrove, near Worcester, England. Carlisle *On leaving the monastery, Desmond apparently left with Penny to travel to Carlisle in northern England. Essex *Charlotte Lewis was (supposedly) born in Essex Glasgow *Desmond Hume was from Glasgow where he was in the Royal Scots Regiment. His army camp, Camp Millar, was located north of Glasgow. Kent *Charlotte Lewis did undergraduate studies at University of Kent Eddington * Location of Moriah Vineyards and the monastery Desmond spent time at. Halstead *Desmond served in the Royal Scots Regiment and was dishonorably discharged after serving time in a UK military prison at Halstead. Lancashire *Drive Shaft were touring through Clitheroe (a town in Lancashire) when Charlie heard one of Drive Shaft's songs on the radio - one of the best moments of his life according to his list. London * Charlie Pace and Liam Pace shared a flat in Lambeth, London. (In the scene where Liam left Charlie to clean up his life, he entered Brixton underground station.) * Drive Shaft was hired to film a diaper advertisement set to You All Everybody in London. * According to Tommy, Lucy and Francis Heatherton were from Knightsbridge (an exclusive area of London). * Sayid Jarrah was arrested at Heathrow Airport and taken to Australia. * Penelope Widmore's residence was in Knightsbridge, according to the address on Desmond's letters. * Desmond met with Penny on the River Thames near Westminster Bridge to propose. * London would also seem to be the location of Desmond's flat, a building owned by the Widmore Corporation, Ms. Hawking's shop, the pub and Donovan's University. ** In the episode , Desmond recognized Charlie busking Wonderwall in a street. * According to Amina, Yemi Tunde was to leave for a church in London a few days after he was shot. Mr. Eko said that he would take Yemi's place. After Eko killed Emeka, Amina told Eko to start afresh in London. Manchester *Charlie Pace was born in Manchester, in northern England , which was also home to Naomi. *Drive Shaft performed their first gig at The Night and Day Bar. This is an actual music venue in Manchester although it is called the Night and Day Café. *Naomi Dorrit was identified as being from Manchester by Michael, and spoke with a Mancunian accent. Oxford *Charlotte Lewis received a DPhil at Oxford University. *Daniel Faraday was a physics professor at The Queen's College, Oxford University when Desmond met him there in 1996. *Desmond returned to Oxford University in 2007 to search for Faraday's mother. *Theresa Spencer fell ill in Oxford. Portsmouth *The Black Rock ship was from Portsmouth. Slough *Francis Heatherton bought a paper company in Slough. In The Lost Experience *On Hanso Foundation website: **It is mentioned on that Alvar Hanso was present in London on 14 June 2000, one of the rare public appearances by the Hanso Foundation's CEO & Founder. **There is a directory at the site named London; it is empty. *A video that posted by Persephone shows Hugh McIntyre in London, with a women who is purportedly not his wife (GidgetGirl). *Two of the Hansoexposed.com glyphs were found in real-world locations in the UK, as well as numbers other glyphs hidden on UK-based websites. Location map Trivia *The UK was featured in every single season of Lost except for Season 6. This is because the majority of episodes in the season used the flash-sideways narrative, which was set entirely in Los Angeles. See also *World locations - classification by worldwide cities ru:Великобритания в Lost Category:Countries in Lost Category:Maps Category:Locations Category:Off-island locations